2009/June
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of June 2009. Events Jun 3 — Out in Hawaii 6-3-09 Out in Hawaii 001.jpg Jun 7 — Arriving in Japan 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 001.jpg|1 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Balenciaga, leggings by Mark and Estel Jun 8 — Mezamashi TV, Out in Japan, The Fame Ball at Shibuya-AX 6-8-09 Mezamashi TV 001.jpg 6-8-09 Out in Japan 001.jpg|1 6-8-09 Shibuya AX 001.jpg #Jumper skirt by Angelic Pretty (Glistening Rose JSK, 2009), sunglasses by Balenciaga Jun 9 — Music Japan, 82.5 FM North Wave, Elle TV Japan *Mezamashi TV aired. 6-9-09 Music Japan 001.jpg|1 6-9-09 Music Japan 002.jpg 6-9-09 Music Japan 003.jpg 6-9-09 825 FM North Wave 001.jpg 6-9-09 Music Japan 004.jpg|2 6-9-09 Music Japan 005.jpg 6-9-09 Music Japan 006.jpg 6-9-09 Elle TV Japan 001.jpg|3 #Hat by Yoshiko Creation Paris #Bodysuit by Dresscamp by Marjan Pejoski (F/W 2009), #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban Jun 10 — Sukkiri!!, Waratte Iitomo!, Leaving television studio, J-Wave Tokio Hot 100, Chiaki Oshima 6-10-09 Sukkiri 001.jpg|1 6-10-09 Sukkiri 002.jpg 6-10-09 Waratte Iitomo 001.jpg|2 6-10-09 Leaving television studio 001.jpg 6-10-09 J Wave Tokio Hot 100 001.jpg 6-10-09 Chiaki Oshima 001.jpg #Jumper skirt by Angelic Pretty (Sugar Time JSK, 2009), #Suit by Dress Camp by Marjan Pejoski, boots by Chanel Jun 11 — Futur Tracks→R, Best Tracks USA, Leslie Kee 6-11-09 BTS Leslie Kee 001.jpg Jun 12 — Music Station 6-12-09 Music Station 001.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 002.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 003.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 004.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 005.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, custom outfit by Jeremy Scott Jun 14 — SingTEL press conference, Fame Ball: DJ Version at The Dome *Aired interview with Gaga on J-Wave Tokyo Hot 100 6-14-09 SingTEL press conference 001.jpg 6-14-09 SingTEL press conference 002.jpg 6-14-09 SingTEL press conference 003.jpg Jun 16 — Arriving in South Korea, Press conference, Pre-concert press conference, Fame Ball: DJ Version at Club Answer 6-16-09 Arriving in South Korea 001.jpg|1 6-16-09 Arriving in South Korea 002.jpg 6-16-09 Press conference 001.jpg 6-16-09 Pre-concert press conference 001.jpg #Outfit by Jeremy Scott (spring/summer 2009), shoes by Christian Louboutin, sunglasses by Ray-Ban Jun 17 — M NET Countdown Korea 6-17-09 M NET Countdown Korea 001.jpg Jun 19 — Arriving in Canada, Arriving at Hotel, RTL2 "It's Fun", Leaving hotel, Ultra Party, Fame Ball: DJ Version at Kool Haus, Backstage meet and greet 6-19-09 Arriving in Canada 001.jpg 6-19-09 Arriving in Canada 002.jpg 6-19-09 Arriving at hotel 001.jpg 6-19-09 RTL2 It's Fun 001.jpg 6-19-09 RTL2 It's Fun 002.jpg 6-19-09 Leaving hotel 001.jpg 6-19-09 Ultra party 001.jpg 6-19-09 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg Jun 20 — Arriving at MMVA Rehearsals, MMVA rehearsal, At Quiznos 6-20-09 Arriving at MMVA rehearsals 001.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 001.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 002.jpg 6-20-09 At Quiznos 001.jpg Jun 21 — Leaving hotel, MuchMusic Video Awards 6-21-09 Leaving hotel 001.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 001.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 002.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 003.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 004.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 005.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 006.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 007.jpg *Leggings by LaQueue, boots by Pink Cobra Jun 22 — NoiseVox interview 6-22-09 NoiseVox interview 001.jpg Jun 26 — Fame Ball: Band Version at Glastonbury Festival 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 001.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 002.jpg|1 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 003.jpg *Wellington Boots by Prada (Fall 2009), Jun 29 — Arriving in the United Kingdom, Body Positive North West, Out in Corck 6-29-09 Arriving in the United Kingdom.jpg 6-29-09 Body Positive North West 001.jpg 6-29-09 Body Positive North West 002.jpg 6-29-09 Out in Cork 001.jpg Jun 30 — The Rising Tide restaurant 6-30-09 The Rising Tide restaurant 001.jpg Category:2009 fashion